Something New
by Kaze Kami
Summary: Complete! Kagome returns to her time and Inuyasha follows, but what he sees breaks his heart and will change the group forever. Will he return to Kagome dispite her betrayal or will he find something new. Rated for language.
1. After the Battle

Something New  
  
Chapter1: After the battle  
  
The sun had just peeked over the horizon. All were tired from the previous battle and slept well. It had been hard fought and all were satisfied with the results. Four Jewl shards were there reward. The maltempered hanyou sat in his usual spot on a high branch of a tree. They were a few hours walk away from the village and all were eager to get back. Sango rested on a transformed Kirara and Kagome rested in her sleeping bag. The houshi Miroku was sitting in a semi awake state leaning his back against the very tree Inuyasha was sitting in. Inuyasha was the first to rose from his slumber as the first rays of sun light graced the tops of the trees. Golden orbs opened blinking away the first traces of his light slumber. He sat awake waiting for the others to wake. As usual the slayer was the first to awake. Stretching her joints she rose to a sitting position the she went about starting back up a fire. Miroku was next to awaken. After a brief stretch he went about gathering fire wood. Then he called to the hanyou sitting in his tree.  
" Inuyasha I believe we ate the last of the food that Kagome carried from her time last night. Could you go and get us some food?" Miroku recieved a snort in reply.  
" Feh." was all Inuyasha said before dropping from his perch to the ground below. This should be interesting, thought Inuyasha. I haven't hunted in a while and i'm getting rusty. With one look over his shoulder he bolted for the woods. Miroku mearly shook his head.  
" Show off." muttered Miroku under his breath. He then let his gaze drift to Sango who sat by the fire. She seemed to be deep in thought.  
Kagome was the next to awaken from her slumber. She, as usual, woke up in high spirits. " Good morning everyone!" said Kagome in a cheery voice.  
Sango inwardly cringed. Sometimes that voice can be irritating , thougt Sango. " Good morning Kagome."  
" Good Morning Kagome." said Miroku with a smile. Kagome walked toward the fire to sit as he spoke. Shippo was the last to wake and had one thing on his mind.  
" Hey guys! Where's breakfast? I'm hungry!" Shippo said bounceing over to the fire. Food on his mind as usual.  
" Inuyasha went to go hunt for us." replyed Sango.  
Inuyasha crept quietly toward his prey ducking behind trees and bushes as he went. He had found a deer grazing on a patch of grass. It was early so there weren't many predators about. When the deer seemed completely oblivious to those around him Inuyasha made his move. In a flash of red and white Inuyasha took his prey. The deer fell without so much as a sound swiftly snapping it's neck. He then picked it up putting it on his shoulder. Satisfied with his kill he headed for camp.  
" Where is Inuyasha!!" wailed Shippo." I'm hungry."  
" He'll be here Shippo just give him some time." asured Kagome with a smile.  
" He's takeing too long." wailed Shippo.  
" Shippo will you shut up we all are hungry!!" snapped and irritable Sango. She always go like that when she was hungry. Shippo shut up instantly.  
" Well done Sango." came a familiar voice from the woods. All heads turned to see Inuyasha emerge from the woods carring a nice sized deer.  
" Nice kill Inuyasha." commented Sango. " We'll have food for a while with this kill."  
Inuyasha smiled a rare smile. " It is nice isn't it. All that I have to do now is skin it." with that Inuyasha sat down on a nearby long and began skinning it quickly with his claws. Within a few minutes he had skinned the deer.  
" That was fast." said Miroku walking over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha cut off some nice sized chunks of meat handing them to Miroku who put them on sticks and and hung them over the fire to cook. All watched as the meat cooked. All that is except Inuyasha. He stood and began walking back toward the woods without a word. None had noticed that he was leaving till he was already gone. It wasn't till the food was done did anyone notice he wasn't there.  
" Hey were is Inuyasha?" asked Shippo. All looked around. He was nowhere in site.  
" I don't know he was just over there wasn't he?" said Kagome. She was becomeing worried.  
" Well he isn't there anymore." said Miroku.  
" He's a big hanyou he can take care of himself." commented Sango before she began eating.  
" She's right Inuyasha will return when he is ready." said Miroku before he too began his meal.  
" Ok..... if you guys say so." Kagome was hesitant at first but then she too began to eat.  
The hanyou in question was at a stream he had seen during his hunt this morning. He had came for a soak and some peace. He stripped down and got into the water. The cool water felt good against his skin. It feels good to get some peace for once, thought Inuyasha. No getting sat, no Shippo complaining just..... peace. Inuyasha layed his head back and relaxed some though remained alert. He would return to camp just not.  
Back at camp worry about his whereabouts was increaseing.  
" Where is Inuyasha?" asked Kagome for the third time.  
" Kagome he will return when he is ready." said Sango. Kagome was beganing to irritate her.  
" Yes Kagome Sango's right." added Miroku.  
" What if he is hurt? He could need our help." Kagome was not being swayed.  
Sango sighed." Fine i'll go get him and bring him back." with that Sango got up and headed for the woods in search of Inuyasha. Miroku and Kagome just stared after her.  
Inuyasha was dozeing in the stream the water felt good and he was relaxed. I do have to return to camp though, thought Inuyasha. The others are probably worried by now I have been gone for a while. Kagome is probably hav...... Inuyasha's thoughts were cut short as he heard foot steps in the distance. He rose out the water grabing his sword as soon as he saw the figure come out of the woods he pounced on it with tetsusaiga drawn. She screamed and thats when he noticed that it was Sango. He relaxed.  
" Oh it's only you." said Inuyasha at the wild eyed Sango.  
" Kami Inuyasha You sacared me half to death!!" screamed Sango causeing Inuyasha to flatten his ears against his head.  
" Kami Sango I thought you were a threat so I attacked first ask questions later." with that Inuyasha got off of Sango helping her up. Sango was just now noticeing he was naked and blushed at what she saw. Inuyasha then walked over to his cloths and put them on. He then shethed his sword and put it at his hip walking toward Sango. " So you came looking for me. I guess we should get back to camp in then on our way right?"  
Sango nodded dumbly." Uhhh H...hai. We should be on our way."replyed Sango.  
" Ok then." with that Inuyasha made his way back to camp with Sango not far behind.  
When they made it back to camp Inuyasha was greeted with a hail storm of questions.  
" Where were you? Why did you run off? Why didn't you tell anybody? Answer me Inuyasha!!" yelled a angry Kagome.  
" Feh. I do as I please wench now come on." was all Inuyasha said before he began walking toward the village.  
Kagome was pissed. " SIT SIT SIT!!!" screamed Kagome.  
THUMP!!!  
Inuyasha plumeted to the ground with great force.  
" YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!!! THAT'S IT I'M GOING HOME!!" with that Kagome walked over to Sango. " Can I borrow Kirara?" said Kagome to Sango.  
" Sure Kagome." replyed Sango. Kagome could be scary when she's pissed.  
" Thanks." with that Kagome mounted a transformed Kirara and took to the skys.  
" Kagome can be really scary." commented Shippo.  
" I agree." said Miroku.  
  
A/N: Yup another fanfic. I decided to take time out from my other two fics to write start this one. It seems pretty good. Yes it's another evil Sango and Inuyasha pairing so sue me. I have two stories with a Kagome Inuyasha pairing and now two with Sango and Inuyasha. Just give it a chance it'll be way better than Highschool. 


	2. The Viewing Heartbreak

Chapter 2: The viewing. Heartbreak  
  
The trip back to the village had been a silent one. Nobody was surprised that Inuyasha had managed to piss Kagome off again causeing her to return to her time. They all just walked in silence. They made it to the village by noon and Inuyasha took to a tree as he always did. The others went into the hut to greet Kaede. She didn't even bother asking about Kagome's where abouts. She could tell by the way Inuyasha took to the trees imediately. Kagome had gone back to her time.  
Stupid Kagome ,thought Inuyasha. This is going to set the shard hunt back!! Damn that woman! Always returning to her time. I didn't even do anything this time. Kami that woman...... Miroku had watched as the hanyou sulked in the tree. He decided this would be the perfect time to get some fun in.  
" Sulking again I see." said Miroku a grin forming on his face." Worry not Inuyasha Kagome will return to us. She always does."  
" I'M NOT SULKING!!"( A/N: Seem familiar?) yelled Inuyasha from his perch." I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HER I JUST WANT THE SHARDS!!" Inuyasha's rant wasn't fooling anybody.  
" Inuyasha who are you trying to convince me or yourself?" said Miroku with a smirk.  
" YOU STUPID!!!" yelled Inuyasha he was really getting pissed. " NOW LEAVE!!" Miroku didn't budge.  
" Inuyasha just go and get Kagome. I'm sure she has cooled off by now." this comment from Miroku was the last straw for Inuyasha.  
" THAT'S IT!!!" yelled Inuyasha leaping from his perch and onto Miroku." YOU ARE DEAD MONK!!" just as Inuyasha raised his hand to punch Miroku he was knocked off by Sango. It suprised him not to mention Miroku.  
" Calm yourself Inuyasha! He was only teaseing!" said Sango as she pinned a shocked Inuyasha to the ground. Miroku took this as his opportunity to escape to the hut.  
" Sango?" all malice had left Inuyasha's voice. " Ummm could you get off me?" a light blush had rose to Inuyasha's cheeks at their position. Sango sooned noticed their posistion as well and she too had began to blush.  
" Oh... sure." with that Sango let Inuyasha up. " Miroku is right you should patch things up with Kagome." said Sango changeing the subject  
" I guess you're right Sango." with that Inuyasha made his way to the well. Sango stared after him. That was easier than usual, thought Sango. She shrugged it off and returned to the hut.  
Back in Kagome's time Kagome was changeing in front of her mirror. Should I wear this, thought Kagome. It's not too revealing it should do fine for my date. Kagome nodded. Yes this should work. Kagome was wearing a black mini skirt that stopped several inches above her knees and a tight black shirt that showed a small amount of clevage. I can't believe he asked me on a date and I said yes, thought Kagome shaking her head. I mean he's asked me a thousand times and I usually turn him down but this time I said yes. Must be because I was mad at Inuyasha. Kagome thought back to what had lead to this.  
  
Flashback  
  
She had arrived home and was still pissed. She breezed right past her cheerful mother and went straight up to her room. She huffed as she thought about what a jerk Inuyasha was. Then she heard a knock at her front door and murmers downstairs. Then her mother called her.  
" Kagome dear you have a visitor! " called her mother in her usual cheery voice.  
" Who is it?" called Kagome back. If it wasn't anybody important she didn't want to deal with them now.  
" Come down and see." Mrs. Higurashi called back. Kagome sighed.  
" Fine. I'm comming." called Kagome as she walked downstairs. What she saw caught her off gaurd. " Hojo?" said Kagome confusion written all over her face.  
" Hey Kagome." said Hojo. He was nicely dressed and had roses in his hand.  
" I'll just leave you two alone." chirped Mrs. Higurashi as she skipped out the room. Kagome simply rolled her eyes.  
" So what is it that you wanted Hojo?" asked Kagome.  
" Oh I wanted to ask you if you would..... go on a date with me?" Hojo seemed slightly nervous. as he spoke. " Oh and give you these." said Hojo handing her the roses.  
" Oh..... sure i'll go on a date with you." said Kagome with a smile takeing the roses.  
" Great!" i'll pick you up at around six?"  
" Sounds good to me." said Kagome still smileing.  
" Ok! I'll see you then." with that Hojo made his exit. That's when what she had done finally clicked in Kagome's head. A date with Hojo? What was I thinking, thought Kagome. She shook her head and went up to her room.  
  
End Flashback  
  
" Oh well." said Kagome." Better make the best of it." just then she heared a knock at the door. She ran down stairs to get it. " I got it." called Kagome. She opened the door to reveal Hojo dressed in a black tux and holding more roses and a box of chocolates.  
" For you." said Hojo holding out the gifts.  
" Thankyou." said Kagome in a cheery voice excepting the gifts putting them on her table and comming back. " Shall we go?" Hojo simply noded and took her hand leading her to his car. He opened the door for her then went to the drivers side. Then they were off.  
Inuyasha poked his head out of the well. He sniffed the air Kagome's scent was nearby. He went to her door. That's when he smelled it. The scent of a male mixed with Kagome's. A low growl escaped him but he pushed it down and knocked. Mrs. Higurashi answered the door and smiled.  
" Hello Inuyasha. Kagome isn't here right now she is on a date." she noticed how Inuyasha's face fell even further and regretted telling him. He obviously knew what a date was. " Would you like to come in i'm makeing dinner?" Inuyasha just shook his head.  
" No thank you Mrs. Higurashi i'm sorry to have disturbed you." said Inuyasha in a low tone.  
" Ok dear." said Mrs Higurashi concern was obvious in her voice. She then watched Inuyasha leave heading for the well and shut the door. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything, thougth Mrs. Higurashi with a sigh. He looked hurt.....  
When Inuyasha heard the door shut he stopped and decided he would track Kagome's scent if he could. He took to the trees and went on his search for Kagome hopping roof tops in a blurr of red and white.  
The girl in question was sitting in a movie theater. The movie was just about to start. It was a horror movie which made it obvious that Hojo expected for her to scream and cling to him. She was determined not to do that. After they had been watching for a while and Kagome had been struggleing not to jump and cling on Hojo a particularly scary part happened and she clung. Hojo simply smiled. DAMN IT!! SHIT, screamed Kagome in her mind. Oh well he is my date. The rest of the movie was filled with girls screaming, Kagome clinging and Hojo smileing. Hojo was enjoying this date.  
" Where the hell is that girl damn it!!" cursed Inuyasha he had been trying to find her scent all night. He was now sitting on top of a building. That's when he heard murmers getting louder and then people come out of the building. Among those where Kagome. Inuyasha's spirits lifted then he noticed she was holding hands with a boy. His first impulse was to kill but he held it at check and decided to follow them instead. He followed them all the way back to her house where he hid in a tree.  
" I had a nice time Hojo." said Kagome with a smile.  
" I'm glad. So do you think we could do it again sometime?" asked Hojo.  
" I'm sure that can be aranged." replyed Kagome. Then silence fell between the two. That's when Hojo leaned in for a kiss. Kagome didn't pull away but instead leaned in too until their lips collided. It started inocent and slowly became more passionate. Inuyasha watched on in horror.  
No NO NO NO NO NO!!!, screamed Inuyasha in his mind. She can't be!! She can't be enjoying this!! Can she? It sure as hell seems like it. The kiss seemed to last an eternity for him then it was over. She said good night and went into her house. Inuyasha couldn't move he felt numb. After a time he found strength the get out of the tree and make his way back to his time. He stumbled over to the well and instead of jumping in he fell in. He emerged on the other side jumping out of the well landing with a thump on the grass surrounding the well. He was on his back. He then just sat up leaning his back against the well. He then let out an ear splitting howl. The only thing he could think to do that would relieve some of the pain he was feeling. He let out howl after howl. Soon he managed to wake Sango. The others woke as well.  
" What the hell was that?" asked a groggy Sango.  
" No clue." replyed Miroku still half asleep. Shippo remained asleep.  
" I'm gonna go check it out." said Sango. Miroku mearly shrugged and went back to sleep. Sango then got up takeing her hiraikotsu with her. She then followed the howls to Inuyasha. He howled once more then stopped slumping his shoulders. She slowly approached him. When she reached him she spoke.  
" Inuyasha....." Sango spoke softly. Then he lifted his eyes to meet his. She gasped. Such pain and sadness. They just stared at each other. What happened to you Inuyasha, thought Sango. I pained her to see him like this. She didn't know why it hurt her so much she just knew that it did." Oh Inuyasha........" choked Sango softly. Then Sango fell to her knees takeing Inuyasha in her arms pulling him close to her. He didn't pull away. Instead he nuzzled into her much like a small crying child would except comfort from their mother. It shocked Sango that he would act this way but in a way she was glad that he excepted her comfort. He seemed to need it badly. She knew something had happened back there in Kagome's time she just didn't know what. They stayed that way even as Inuyasha fell into a fitful slumber she still held him. When she laxed her grip as if to let go he held tighter and began to wimper.  
" All right Inuyasha I wont let you go." said Sango softly laying her head on his." I'll stay with you." whispered Sango. Then she too fell asleep.  
  
A/N: So sad for Inuyasha but doesn't that just leave the door wide open for what kind of fic this is gonna be? I for one love this pairing. The Kagome Inuyasha pairing, though popular, gets boring. I think i'm doing well. Thanks Inu Kai and Shesshomaruluver1723 for all your support. Nice to no i'm not the only one that enjoys these kind of fanfics. Sayanara. . 


	3. The Morning After

Chapter 3: The Morning After  
  
Sun light streamed through the window. She shuffled under the covers. Kagome was comfortable and had no intention of getting up. Her brother on the other hand had other plans. Souta crept into the room quietly coming right along side of her head. He took a big breath in and then.....  
" KAGOME WAKE UP!!" yelled Souta at the top of his lungs.  
" Ahhhhh!" screamed Kagome flipping out of her bed.  
Thump  
Kagome landed hard on the floor.  
" Och that hurt!" screamed Kagome. She slowly got to her feet just in time to see a snickering Souta run out the room. " SOUTA!" Kagome was after him in a flash darting out the door. Souta noticed this and made a mad dash for the stairs.  
" Chill sis mom told me to wake you up!" called a frightened Souta.  
" You are so dead!" called Kagome. She was gaining fast. Souta didn't even bother running down the stairs. He jumped them.  
Thump  
"Och!" yelled Souta. Not the most graceful landing in the world. Kagome came down the stairs. " Ahhhhh!" with that Souta bolted for the kitchen sitting down. Kagome to came into the kitchen.  
" Oh there you are Kagome. Breakfast is ready." said Mrs. Higurashi in a cheerful voice." Now sit down dear."  
Kagome grudgingly sat down glaring at Souta. " He is so lucky." mumbled Kagome to herself.  
" Oh Kagome I almost forgot Inuyasha came last night." said Mrs. Higurashi casually.  
" HE WHAT!?!" yelled Kagome.  
" He came dear. I told him you were on a date. He said ok apologized for bothering me and left." finished Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome just stared mouth agape. He came and didn't track me down, thought Kagome. That's too weird. I'm glad he didn't though or he would have seen me with Hojo. Kagome sighed at the memory. She still couldn't believe that she enjoyed kissing Hojo. It's just too weird. She shook her head as her plate was placed in front of her. Then she began to eat.  
The sun light streamed through the trees.The first thing Inuyasha registered was warmth and comfort. Dog like ears twitched and golden orbs were revealed. When he woke those feeling were overshadowed by different ones. He was no longer feeling well. Aghhh I feel like I just fought Shesshomaru three times then got sat, thought Inuyasha. Memories of the previous night flooded his mind and he cringed gripping his head. Sango woke by his movements.  
" Inuyasha....." said Sango sleepily. " Wha..... what's wrong aijin?" it wasn't till after she said it that what she said clicked. I called him lover?What the hell is wrong with me, screamed Sango in her head. Inuyasha stared at her shocked by her words. Then he replied.  
" Nothing..... just remembering......" Inuyasha trailed off.  
" Oh..... when your ready to talk about it i'm here ok?" said Sango. Inuyasha nodded then stood.  
" We should return to the village before the others worry." Inuyasha held out his hand to help Sango stand. She took it.  
" Yes you're right Inuyasha." said Sango. The two walked back in silence to the village.  
Kagome sat pondering why Inuyasha didn't interupt. I wonder, thought Kagome. Why..... what did exactly did he see? Well I guess i'll figure that out when I go back. I guess I should go back today.  
RIIIIIIIING  
The phone began to ring and Kagome picked it up.  
" Hello." said Kagome  
" Hey!"  
" Yuri! What's up?"  
" I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with us." chirped Yuri  
" Who do you mean by us?" asked Kagome  
" You know the usual people."  
" Ok sounds good."  
" Oh how would you like hanging out for a while. You know before the movie."  
" I'm all for that!" Kagome smiled brightly.  
" Great we're coming to get you ok?"  
" Ok!"  
" Bye"  
" Bye!" with that Kagome hung up the phone." Well looks like Inuyasha will just have to wait." said Kagome to herself as she went to take a shower and get dressed.  
In the small hut breakfast was being cooked. Sango and Inuyasha had arrived before anybody awakened and nobody seemed to remember the howls last night. Well at least none had mentioned it. Inuyasha sat in a tree as usual while Sango, Miroku and Shippo sat in the hut watching Kaede prepare breakfast for them. Soon it was done.  
" Will one of ye tell Inuyasha that breakfast is done." asked Kaede. Sango said nothing just rose and walked. " Thank ye child."  
Sango walked right to the tree that Inuyasha sat in. He didn't have his normal grumpy expression and this bothered her. Whatever happened must have hurt him. It showed in his eyes.  
" Inuyasha breakfast is done."called Sango. Inuyasha looked at her.  
" I'm not hungry Sango." called back Inuyasha. His voice held no gruffness.  
" You must eat something. Will you eat for me?" Where did that come from, thought Sango. Strange things have been comming out of my mouth. Inuyasha nodded and jumped from his perch landing with a soft thud in front of her. Sango blinked twice suprised.  
" Lets go." said Inuyasha in an soft voice he rarely used. He then began to walk toward the hut. Sango walked beside him. They recieved strange looks from their companions.  
" She got him to come down faster than Kagome ever did." said Miroku to no one in particular.  
" Yes that is strange. Perhaps he has feelings for Sango?" said Kaede.  
" Him and Sango. That's unlikely." said Shippo shakeing his head.  
" Stranger things have happened." this received nods all around.  
" True Lady Kaede." said Miroku. He had seen stranger things. The two in question stepped into the hut and sat down next to each other as Kaede served the food.  
" Yes stranger things have happened." said Kaede to herself.  
  
A/N: There ya have it. Another great chapter. I see that highschool is getting some more reads and this particular fic is getting a good amount of reads. Everything is going according to plan. More are joining the I.S. side(Inuyasha X Sango side) 


	4. Inuyasha and Sango? Stranger things have...

A/N: This chapter is gonna focus completely on Inuyasha and Sango's relationship.  
  
Chapter 4: Inuyasha and Sango? Stranger things have happened.  
  
Breakfast was eaten in silence. All were passing glances at Inuyasha. He didn't seem like himself. He wasn't devouring his food but rather eating at a decent pace and was not using his hands but instead used utensils. Something was out of place and Kaede was intent to find out.  
" Inuyasha is something wrong? Ye do not seem like yourself." asked Kaede getting straight to the point. Inuyasha winced slightly as if a unwanted memory had flashed through his mind. Kaede noted this. She also noted the glare Sango was giving her.  
" I'm fine Kaede." replyed Inuyasha in a uncharacteristically soft tone waving his hand dismissivly.  
Kaede simply nodded." Ok Inuyasha." Shippo on the other hand was not satisfied by this.  
" Come on Inuyasha it's obvious that something is wrong. You're acting all weird." said Shippo.  
" Shippo is right." agreed Miroku.  
" He said there isn't anything wrong so can't you just leave it at that?" said Sango. She seemed irritated.  
" Sango if something is wrong with him we should at least try to figure it out. We might be able to help him." said Miroku calmly. Shippo nodded.  
" Well he says there is nothing wrong so how about you leave it at that." Sango was becoming increasingly more irritated. Why am I being so protective of him? It's crazy, thought Sango. She shook her head. Inuyasha had remained silent eating his breakfast. Once he had finished he spoke.  
" I'm leaving." said Inuyasha as he stood.  
" Where are you going?" asked Shippo. " What if Kagome comes back? We'll have to go get the shards." Inuyasha cringed at the mention of her name  
" I'm going out."replied Inuyasha. Then he left without another word.  
"What's his problem?" said Shippo to no one in particular. He recieved a cold glare from Sango but failed to notice it.  
" Don't know." Miroku was just as confused as Shippo by his strange behavior. Something is obviously not right, thought Miroku rubbing his chin. Whatever it is it has wounded him greatly.  
" Yes it is most strange." commented Kaede. Something is wrong, thought Kaede. I think that it involves Kagome. He cringed at the mention of her name as if it brought some horrible memory and his eyes held such.... sadness. The question is what could have happened to hurt Inuyasha so? As she and the others pondered what was wrong with Inuyasha none noticed Sango's departure.  
" Where are you Inuyasha?" said Sango to herself. She started to wander into the woods in search of Inuyasha.  
The hanyou in question sighed as he sat at the shore of a lake. It was peaceful here. Ripples formed in the water as the wind blew over the surface. Birds chirped and little animals scurried across the ground. Kagome...... how could you do it, thought Inuyasha. I guess it was to be expected that she would fall for a human boy from her time. I.... I just don't know. Why does it have to hurt so much? It hurts much more than when Kikyo betrayed me. Inuyasha sighed throwing a pebble into the water. He watched as the ripple he caused surged through the water. For being in such a serene place Inuyasha felt anything but peaceful.  
" Where is he." said Sango to herself. " Where am I for that matter? Great now i'm lost. Damn it!" cursed Sango. Then she heard it. The sound of running water. She moved toward the sound and found herself at a lake.The lake was a sight to behold. It was breath takingly beautiful. The rose bushes and other flower bushes were everywhere. Tall trees towered above. It was beautiful.Then she noticed him. There sat Inuyasha deep in thought. It was as if he hadn't sensed her precense. She walked to him sitting next to him. " Inuyasha...." Sango kept her voice gentle.  
Inuyasha seemed to snap out of his trance at the sound of her voice. " Sango...." replyed Inuyasha. His voice still held that same sadness.  
" Inuyasha..... what happened?" asked Sango. Inuyasha sighed. There was no need to say more.  
" I went to Kagome's time." started Inuyasha taking a deep breath he continued. " I followed her..... and I saw......" Inuyasha trailed off.  
" What did you see?" asked Sango her voice remaining soft. She then placed a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha jumped slightly at the contact. Then he relaxed.  
" I saw..... Kagome..... kiss.... some boy...... it was..... deep.... passionate...." Sango gasped at Inuyasha's statement. She had believed that Kagome loved Inuyasha. She now saw she was wrong. " She enjoyed it..... Kami I can still see it clearly in my mind....." Inuyasha trailed off lowering his head to his hands.  
" Inuyasha......" Sango trailed off. She didn't know what to say. She then pulled Inuyasha into an embrace on impulse. " Oh... Inuyasha...... I....." she held him tighter. She felt sad yet happy at the same time. Why am I happy that Kagome doesn't love him? Could I..... could I.... no that can't be it, thought Sango. That's crazy me and Inuyasha. Well...... stranger things have happened. Sango sighed. Inuyasha.......  
Inuyasha sighed in contentment. He felt calm as soon as Sango pulled him into an embrace. Sango.... what are you doing to me, thought Inuyasha. Your touch took away all the pain. Could I really be in love with Sango? It sounds crazy , but feels right. He sighed. I don't know what to think anymore. I'll figure this all out later for now i'll just enjoy being here. With Sango. He then wrapped his arms around Sango who gasped in response. She hadn't expected this. She recovered quickly laying her head on his.  
The two sat neither saying a word. Both in deep thought enjoying each others company. They sat together in each other's arms just content to be together.  
  
A/N: There it is just a short sweet little chapter. God the way I write romance you would think I was a girl. Or gay. But i'm neither i'm just good. As for Shessomaruluver1723's question. Miroku will be paired with Koharu. If any of you remember( You better!) Koharu was the only one to ever agree to bear Miroku's children. I haven't seen a single fic where she comes in and being the creative person I am i'm going to throw her in there. 


	5. A Day Wasted A Day Gained

Chapter 5: A day wasted. A day gained.  
  
The passage of time had gone unchecked by the two as they sat lake side in the arms of one another. Morning had long since passed and dusk was fast approaching. Both were in a trance like state. Then that trance was broken. Inuyasha bolted up breaking from a very confused Sango's embrace. He stood facing a bush hand on the hilt of his sword. Sango also stood.  
" Show yourself." growled Inuyasha. A small child emerged from the bush.  
" I..... I..... I'm lost." stuttered the child. Sango smiled at her. Inuyasha calmed and stopped growling.  
" Lost huh?" said Inuyasha his tone gentle. The girl nodded. Inuyasha and Sango then walked to her.  
" Yes.... I..... got separated from my family......" replied the girl. Her head downcast.  
" What village are you from?" asked Sango getting down to the childs eye lever.  
" Sa.... Sakura." replied the girl.  
" Sakura huh?" said Inuyasha ." Oh I know where that is. We'll take you."  
" Th...thank you..." the girl bowed.  
" Think nothing of it." said Sango taking the girls hand. Inuyasha lead the way as they headed for Sakura.  
The occupants of the small hut sat in silence. Having had nothing to do Miroku and Shippo had helped the villagers with farming and repairs earlier that day. Shippo also helped Kaede collect herbs. They all now sat eating their dinner and contemplating the where abouts of Inuyasha and Sango. Inuyasha had not returned and neither had Sango. None noticed her leave to began with and all were becoming concerned.  
" I wonder where they could have gotten off to?" said Shippo to no one in particular.  
" I know not child." said Kaede. " Don't worry they will return when the choose. Both are strong fighters they will be ok."  
" Yes Shippo Kaede is right." agreed Miroku.  
" I hope you're right." said Shippo before returning his attention to dinner.  
I do too, thought Miroku before he resumed his meal.  
Sakura was not far from where they had been. They reached the village in little time at all.  
" There you go Sakura back home." Sango smiled at the girl letting go of her hand.  
" Thank you both!" cheered the girl hugging Sango then turning and hugging Inuyasha.  
" No problem." said Inuyasha patting her on the head. The child then ran toward the hut where she resided. An older woman came out.  
" You helped my daughter?" asked the woman.  
" Yes ." answered Sango. The woman smiled.  
" Thank you! We were so worried because she has not been well." said the woman." Please come in and eat with us."  
" We wouldn't dream of..." before she could finish Sakura cut her off.  
" Please Sango-sama " begged the child. Sango sighed.  
" If it's ok with Inuyasha." Sango looked to Inuyasha who simply nodded.  
" It's settled then!" cheered the woman. Then all headed back in.  
Dinner had ended in the hut. All were becoming anxious.  
" They still haven't come back what could have become of them?" said Kaede to herself. The others heard her.  
" I have no idea what could have happened." commented Miroku." I'm sure they will return."  
" You've been saying that since they left." cried Shippo.  
" They will don't worry."said Miroku. All in the hut sat. They sat and they waited for the return of their friends.  
" Thank you for a wonderful dinner." said Sango with a smile.  
" You are very welcome. Come back any time." said the woman waving to Inuyasha and Sango as they left the hut.  
"Well we should be heading back." said Inuyasha. He then began walking in the direction of Kaede's village. Sango nodded at this and followed. As they walked dusk turn to night. The sky glowed with the light of the stars illuminating it. They walked in silence to the hut.  
" It's night and they still haven't returned!" wailed Shippo." Something must have happened!"  
" It's true they have been gone the entire day but that doesn't mean something has happened." said Miroku. Just then Inuyasha and Sango entered the hut.  
" INUYASHA! SANGO! YOU'RE OK!" cried Shippo jumping into Sango's arms.  
" Yes we are ok Shippo." said Sango with a smile  
" We were so worried about you. Where were you?" wailed Shippo.  
" Well I found Inuyasha and we.... lost track of time.... then we helped a lost girl find her village." replied Sango.  
" Interesting......" was all Miroku said.  
" Well i'm tired. I'm going to bed." said Sango setting Shippo down.  
" Ok but I want explanations in the morning." said Miroku.  
" Sure sure." Sango waved her hand dismissive. She then took her spot in the hut and went to sleep. The others soon followed. Inuyasha was the only one who didn't. He remained awake sitting on a branch. Deep in thought.  
  
A/N: So ends that chapter. I have soo many ideas. I'm on a roll. I really do wright a lot of romance fics. Call me love sick. I'll write an action fic.....eventually..... romance is what i'm really good at though. Sayanara! 


	6. Kagome Returns

Chapter 6: Kagome returns.  
  
It was early morning when Kagome popped her head out of the well. She had figured that being gone any longer would result in her getting yelled at. It was a beautiful morning and every living creature seemed to be welcoming her back. She smiled as she thought to herself.  
I did have a nice time on that date, thought Kagome. If Inuyasha found out he would probably try to kill the boy. He is always so jealous. Kagome just shook her head. She arrived to find the village awake and lively. Farmers had began their morning work and the wives had gone about their tasks as well. Kaede's hut was awake and had began a meal when she entered.  
" KAGOME!!" cried Shippo jumping into her arms.  
" Hey Shippo." said Kagome with a smile.  
" Hello Kagome welcome back." said Miroku. Kagome's smile brightened.  
" Thank you." Kagome looked around she couldn't help feeling like something was missing. Then it hit her. " Where is Sango?"  
" Oh she is outside talking to Inuyasha." replied Miroku casually.  
" Ok." with that Kagome went out in search of the two. She found them not far off from the hut. They sat under a tree facing each other talking and laughing. She felt a twinge of jealousy because it wasn't her talking and laughing with him. All they ever did was argue. " There you two are." both looked in the direction of her voice.  
" Kagome you're back." Sango was stating the obvious.  
" Yea and ready to continue the quest." said Kagome cheerfully." Have there been any new rumors of shards?"  
" Not that I know of." replied Sango.  
" Actually there has been one." came a voice. The tree turned in the direction of the voice and found Miroku." There is said to be a demon in Sakura the is causing young girls to disappear." Inuyasha and Sango looked at him. They seemed suprised.  
" How could that be? Me and Inuyasha went to Sakura yesterday and heard nothing of the sort." Sango was confused.  
" Oh yes I remember you two saying something about that.... among other things." said Miroku with a glint in his eyes.  
" Never mind that lets just get there and check it out. I'm in the mood to kill something." said Inuyasha impatiently the smile had long since left his face. He then began to walk in the direction of Sakura.  
" Hey let us get ready first! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" called Kagome after him. When he ignored her she became angry." Sit boy!" yelled Kagome.  
THUD  
Inuyasha connected with the ground hard.  
" DAMN IT WENCH!" yelled a very pissed Inuyasha.  
" You should have waited on us!" yelled Kagome back. " KAMI YOU'RE ARE SUCH A JERK!"  
" SHUT UP WENCH!" Inuyasha's voice held malice and he tensed as if he would attack. Miroku noticed this.  
" Inuyasha it's not as if you haven't been sat before. You should calm yourself." said Miroku moving closer to Kagome so as to be able to protect her. Inuyasha had not been himself lately and Miroku knew this.  
Sango too had noticed Inuyasha's behavior." Inuyasha...." said Sango softly and walking toward him. When she got to him she placed her and on his shoulder. He calmed almost instantly." Just let it go."  
" Keh." said Inuyasha crossing his arms. " Whatever just get your stuff so we can go."  
" Ok Inuyasha i'll hurry up." said Sango smiling at him. He simply nodded. Inuyasha then sat back under a tree. Both Miroku stared at Sango in disbelief.  
" How did you...." Kagome was cut off by Sango.  
" Don't worry about all that lets just get our stuff so we can go. Inuyasha wont wait forever now." said Sango. She then began to walk toward the hut.  
" I don't know about that." said Miroku under his breath following after Sango. Kagome soon followed shaking her head.  
  
A/N: I know it's short that's why I released two chapters the same day instead of one. I really like this fic and hope you people are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. The next chapter will be coming soon. Until then sayanara! . 


	7. The Fight! The Rosary

Chapter 7: The Fight! The rosary.  
  
They walked to the village. All had their weapons and were ready. Inuyasha in particular was ready for a good fight. Shippo chattered away about nothing in particular. Sango and Inuyasha walked ahead of the rest of the group. Kagome was still shaken up from what had occurred with Inuyasha earlier. They arrived opon a scene of pure chaos. Villagers were running away from a hug demon. One lone villager stood her ground and seemed to be talking to the demon who was ignoring her.  
" Hell yea! Time to kick so ass!" Inuyasha smirked and ran toward the demon. The demon noticed this.  
" Little hanyou! Do you oppose me? How foolish." the demon laughed. This got Inuyasha pissed.  
" You bastard! I hope you are ready to die!" with that Inuyasha moved with amazing speed slicing across the demons chest. It let out a howl of pain as blood spilled out of the wound. Inuyasha just smirked.  
" You will pay!" the demon charged Inuyasha who simply flipped over it slicing as he went. The demon didn't stand a chance.  
" That all you got? I haven't even drawn my sword! You're pathetic." laughed Inuyasha. He had let down his guard.  
CRACK  
The demon had turned quickly and struck him hard. He crashed into a tree splintering it.  
" INUYASHA!" called Kagome.  
Inuyasha rose to his feet. " Ok now i'm pissed!" with that Inuyasha charged. The demon swung and Inuyasha flipped over it again but this time it swung again.  
SNAP!  
There was a small explosion of miko power then Inuyasha landed. All stared at him. This confused Inuyasha.  
" What! What the hell are you people staring at me for?" Inuyasha was becoming irritated.  
" The rosary!" screamed Kagome.  
" What about it?" yelled Inuyasha back. He wanted a straight answer.  
" IT SNAPPED!" yelled Kagome. Oh Kami what am I going to do!?! I don't have power over him anymore, thought Kagome. Now she was really worried.  
" It what!" yelled Inuyasha looking down at where the rosary was suppose to be. It was gone. Shock passed across his face at first then a smirk. He then burst out into laughter.This scared Kagome to no end.  
Why in Kami's name is he laughing?!? Why, screamed Kagome in her mind.  
" OH KAMI INUYASHA'S ROSARY IS GONE!" wailed Shippo. He was afraid.  
" What will you do now Inuyasha?" Miroku spoke softly to himself.  
" I'm free! I'm finally free!" laughed Inuyasha. The demon thought this to be the perfect time to attack. He was wrong.  
Inuaysha noticed its movements and doged slicing it's torso.The demon howled out in pain blood spilling from the large wound. This one was deep. The intestine could be seen. Inuyasha smirked looking at the blood on his claws.  
" That had to hurt like a bitch." laughed Inuyasha. The demon held its torso. It was covered in blood bleeding from smaller cuts and the huge gash. It tried to run." Where the hell do you think you're going?" yelled Inuyasha slashing it's legs. It howled in pain. The fight dragged on in this way for a while. The demon was bleeding profusely from several deep wound. It's legs had been sliced to the bone as were it's arms. The demon couldn't walk or speak because of the blood the poured from its mouth. It was in intense pain.This fight had dragged on and Inuyasha had grown bored.  
" I've had enough of this. It's time to end this." with that Inuyasha drew his sword and swung it casually. There was an explosion of power then the demon was gone. In it place laid a girl. " What the hell?" Inuyasha wiped the blood on his hands onto his pants and walked over to the child picking her up. " Hey aren't you the girl I helped earlier."  
" My baby!" called a woman. It was her mother. The girl then opened her eyes.  
" I.... In.. Inuyasha?" she spoke softly.  
" Yea that's me." replied Inuyasha smiling at her. The girl then wrapped her arms around his neck.  
" Thank you.... for saving me." said the girl in a weak voice. She then passed out.  
" No problem." said Inuyasha. He then carried the girl to the hut he remembered going to before. It was one of the few still standing after the rampage she had gone one. She must have been possessed, thought Inuyasha. He hadn't even noticed the jewel shard laying on the ground. as he lays her down gently.  
" An advanced form of possession. How could such a weak demon perform such a possession?" Miroku wondered aloud.  
" The jewel shard..." said Kagome as she picked it up. " It's as if he didn't even notice it. Something is seriously wrong."  
" I agree don't you Sango?" said Miroku looking to where Sango had stood. She wasn't there. He looked around and saw that she was walking to where Inuyasha had gone. " Once we get back to the village I think we should talk to Inuyasha. Something isn't right with him."  
" Yea I agree. Something is wrong." with that Kagome walked in the direction of the hut that Sango and Inuyasha had gone to. Miroku began to follow but was halted by a voice.  
" MIROKU!" Miroku turned to the voice.  
" Koharu?" the girl smiled at her name.  
" Yes Miroku it is me! I knew you would return!" with that Koharu threw herself into Miroku's arms. That's when it hit him. This was the village he had left Koharu. That's why Sakura had sounded so familiar.  
" Koharu. Have you been well?"  
" Yes I've been fine. The villagers treat me good! I missed you so! I just knew you would return." Koharu smiled.  
" Koharu....." began Miroku but he was cut off by Koharu.  
" Please tell me you have returned for me! Please don't leave me again!" begged Koharu." Tell me!"  
" Koharu...." began Miroku again. He was going to tell her that he hadn't that it was a mistake to come here but he couldn't. He sighed." Yes Koharu I have." Koharu's smile brightened and she held tighter.  
" I knew it! I knew it!" cried Koharu. Miroku sighed. I can't leave her again, thought Miroku. She is coming with me. Now I just have to break the news to the others.  
In the small hut the young girl layed still out and the woman thanked Inuyasha for what he had done.  
" Thank you again for saving my daughter! I am forever in your debt Inuyasha!" said the mother.  
" Think nothing of it. You're daughter is a sweet girl. Slaying demons is what I do." said Inuyasha with a shrug. Sango smiled at how he didn't seem to notice that he had called the girl sweet.  
" Thank you. You can visit at anytime! You are always a welcome guest!"  
" I'll keep that in mind. We should be off though." said Inuyasha.  
" Why don't you stay and have dinner? I'll prepare the finest meal I can for you and your wife here!" said the woman with a smile.  
" W...wi WIFE!" stuttered Sango. She blushed a deep red.  
Inuyasha chuckled. " Miss she is not my wife." Inuyasha had a light blush on his cheeks.  
" Oh forgive me! I assume...... I'm sorry. Oh and just call me Azume." Azume's smile remained.  
" It's ok." Inuyasha smiled back at her." I think we'll take you up on that meal."  
  
A/N: Well there's another chapter. I'm coming up with these fast! I just love this story and have so may ideas for it. If you guys don't remember Koharu she was the girl who said she would bear Miroku's children. She was in the episode that features the appearence of Kanna. He left her in a village. And to the anonymous reviewer who said something about me referencing there being anything between Kagome and Miroku you don't read the author notes huh? I remember telling everyone who pays any attention to the author notes that Miroku would be paired with Koharu. If you didn't read that then SUPRISE! The next chapter should be coming soon. Until then sayanara! . 


	8. What Now?

Chapter 8: What Now?  
  
" Thanks for the meal." said Kagome cheerfully." It was really good!" Azume smiled at this.  
" Any friend of Inuyasha is more than welcome." replied Azume.  
" We must be going Azume. Thank you for your efforts. I will visit you again." said Inuyasha with a smile.  
" I hope you do visit again. I will be expecting to see you again." said Azume. Inuyasha nodded.  
" You will Azume." said Inuyasha. " Good bye Azume." with that Inuyasha stood and left. Sango and Kagome said their good byes and followed.  
" Have you seen Miroku?" said Sango to no one in particular.  
" He was right behind me when I went to the hut but he never came in." replied Kagome.  
" Don't worry about him he's fine." Inuyasha said with a smile.  
" How do you know?" asked Kagome cocking her head to the side.  
" I can smell him... he's with a female." replied Inuyasha.  
" A female huh?" said Kagome looking to Sango. No reaction. That's strange, thought Kagome, usually that gets a reaction out of Sango. Kagome shook it off." She where is he? Lead us to him."  
Inuyasha looked at her strangely." Commanding wench." said Inuyasha. Kagome glared and had the face that said I'm going to sit you.  
" SIT!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha flinched tensing for the fall. Nothing happened. Inuyasha smirked.Sango stared for a second then burst out laughing. The two just stared at her till she stopped.  
" Forgot all ready?" laughed Sango.  
" Yea." replied Inuyasha. Kagome just glared. Inuyasha then growled at her." Got a problem wench?"Inuyasha beard his fangs and she took a step back eyes wide .He smirked." Come on lets go get Miroku." with that Inuyasha began walking with Sango not far behind.  
Kagome quickly recovered." Jerk." huffed Kagome then she too followed.  
At the bottom of a hill sat the pair in question. Miroku sat with Koharu between his legs laying her head on his chest with her arms around his torso. He was smiling. It was strange how things change so quickly,thought Miroku. A few days ago I would have pledged my love to Sango in an instant. Now I want Koharu. Maybe I'm fickle. He sighed.  
" Miroku...." Koharu spoke softly as always.  
" Yes Koharu."  
" Do you think the others will let me stay?" continued Koharu. She then gripped tighter to Miroku.  
" I believe they might not object." replied Miroku. He wasn't entirely sure himself.  
" I hope they do. I don't want you to leave me again." Koharu gripped Miroku as tears slipped down her cheeks.  
" We will know soon enough." replied Miroku.  
" He's just over this hill coming up." called Inuyasha over his shoulder.  
" Ok." replied Kagome.Miroku had strayed pretty far from where they were.  
" See he's there." said Inuyasha pointing to the pair at the bottom of the hill.  
" They seem comfortable." commented Sango. Kagome thought she noticed a twinge of jealously in her voice.  
" Yup." was Inuyasha's only reply. If he had noticed the twinge he didn't acknowledge it." Hey Miroku!" yelled Inuyasha." Come on we have to go!"  
Miroku looked at Koharu then spoke. " It's time to see Koharu." she nodded. Then he grabbed her hand and lead her up the hill stopping in front of his companions. He didn't say a word but Inuyasha understood.  
" So the girl is coming with us huh?" said Inuyasha startling all including the pair.  
" Yes.... that's what I wanted to discuss with you and the others." replied Miroku.  
" Oh please let me stay!" cried Koharu gripping Miroku's hand tightly.  
" I could care less if you stay or not just so long as you don't get in the way. That I will not tolerate " said Inuyasha coldly.  
" Oh thank you! I will not get in the way!" cried Koharu. She then ran and gave Inuyasha a huge. The held on tight and it was starting to irk him.  
" Will you get off me now?" Inuyasha still had his cold tone.  
" Oh I'm sorry!" with that Koharu let go returning to Miroku's side.  
" Now we can be on our way." with that Inuyasha began heading for the village.  
" What's his problem?" asked Kagome to no one in particular.  
" If you ask me it's you." said Sango before she jogged to Inuyasha's side. Kagome just stared after her.  
" Strange....." was all Miroku said before he too followed leaving Kagome standing by herself.  
" What the hell is going on?!?" yelled Kagome. She then trailed behind the group.  
  
A/N: Well there you have it. Kagome has no power over Inuyasha. Inuyasha is acting strange and Kagome and Miroku are left in the dark. Koharu is on the scene and couples are forming. I have an idea of what I want to happen so just wait and see. Suggestions are still being accepted. 


	9. Tell me!

Chapter 9: Tell me!  
  
The small group walked in silence except for the various giggles that erupted from Koharu at Miroku's perverted acts. She seemed to like it when he groped her. Inuyasha walked side by side in the front of the group with Kirara sitting in Sango's arms sleeping soundly just enjoying each others company. Shippo sat on Miroku's shoulder. Kagome trailed behind seathing. She was far past pissed. Sango and Inuyasha were acting strangely and she had lost her control over Inuyasha! This was not her day. Night fell before they could reach the village. They set camp in a small clearing in the forest. Sango started the fire and Kagome got some food from her pack.  
" We are going to need more fire wood." said Sango to no on in particular. With out a word Inuyasha got up and started heading towards the surrounding forest.  
" I'll assist Inuyasha." with that Miroku got up and followed jogging to catch up with him. The girls stared after them before turning back to what they were doing. Inuyasha and Miroku walked in silence collecting fire wood as they went. Soon Miroku decided to break that silence.  
" Inuyasha.... " Miroku paused until Inuyasha looked his way.  
" What?"  
Miroku sighed getting straight to the point." Do you love Sango?" at first Miroku didn't think Inuyasha was going to answer him. Then he spoke.  
" I don't know..."  
" What about Kagome..... do you love her?" Miroku was going to get answers.  
Inuyasha paused in mid step." I just don't know......" Inuyasha spoke softly.  
Miroku sighed." What has happened to you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha stared blankly at Miroku. Miroku sighed." I know something happened and judging by the way Sango is behaving I would say that she knows."  
" She kissed him...." Inuyasha spoke just above a whisper.  
" Who kissed who?" Miroku urged Inuyasha to elaborate.  
" Kagome...... sh.... she kissed a boy....." Inuyasha choked out.  
Miroku blinked." Well.... I'm sure she didn't ---"  
" It was a passionate kiss Miroku! She was loving every fucking minute of it!"  
Miroku was at a loss for words. I can't believe Kagome would do something like that, thought Miroku. Maybe she wasn't as deeply in love with Inuyasha as I was originally lead to believe. Miroku shook his head." Inuyasha I....."  
" It doesn't matter anyway!" cut in Inuyasha again." The jewl is nearly complete and she can go back to him!"yelled Inuyasha.  
" Inuyasha calm yourself..... before you do something..... rash."  
Inuyasha growled." I'm calm enough!"  
Miroku shook his head." Inuyasha.... you must calm yourself." Miroku paused. " You have to confront Kagome....." Inuyasha's growl abruptly stopped at this.  
" Confront..... Kagome...."  
" Yes.... you can't leave her in the dark....."  
" Like she left me in the dark about what was going on in her world?" hissed Inuyasha. This silenced Miroku. Inuyasha sighed." Lets just drop it. The shard hunt is so close to being over lets just leave things the way they are." with that Inuyasha began to walk toward camp.  
" What will you do?" the question cause Inuyasha to halt in mid-step.  
" What?"  
" What will you do when the jewl is complete? What will you wish for?"  
" Feh. I will become full demon." retorted Inuyasha. Miroku simply nodded and began to walk toward camp. Inuyasha followed.  
At camp the tasks of setting up camp had long since been completed. The two girls sat in silence. Sango sat deep in thought and Kagome sat sulking. Shippo and Kirara sat curled up with one another sound asleep while Koharu sat by the fire day dreaming about Miroku. Sango's thoughts were troubled. Inuyasha...... ,thought Sango. It's strange how I find my self thinking about you so often. What are these feelings the have come to the surface? They can't be love..... can they? She shook her head. No that can't be it. Then again how would I know. I've never felt like this before. It's strange. I had always thought if I fell for anyone it would be Miroku. I also believed that Kagome loved Inuyasha, but that was before....... Anger surged through Sango at the thought of how Kagome had broken Inuyasha. He is slowly returning to normal. Well as normal as a person who had just suffered heartbreak could get. Her thoughts were cut short as she sensed a demon aura aproaching. Kirara too sensed it and was on her feet and transformed in an instant.  
" What's going on?" wimpered Koharu.  
" Demon." was Sango's simple reply as she gripped her Hiraikotsu. That's when the demon appeared in a gust of wind. Sango lowered her weapon. It was Kouga.  
" Kouga? Why are you here?"asked Kagome.  
" I've come for you Kagome." with that Kouga rushed forward scooping a surprised Kagome into his arms. He then leaned in for a kiss. That's when Inuyasha and Miroku emerged from the forest.  
" She's just fucking with every guy now. Feh.... Slut." growled Inuyasha. Only Miroku had heard it. He too was shocked by the site. Then Inuyasha smirked which disturbed him." Today you die Kouga!" growled Inuyasha still smirking. Kouga froze. All heads turned in Inuyasha's direction. Kagome could only stare. Upon seeing his smirk Kagome remembered her lack of control of Inuyasha. Kouga was in trouble. Kouga let go of Kagome causing her to land on her butt with a soft thump.He jumped a safe distance away from her. He then stood ready for attack.  
" She's my woman dog turd!"  
" Whatever wolf! I want those shards in your legs. With those we'll only have Narku's shards to take!" with that Inuyasha rushed Kouga with great speed his fist colliding with a shocked Kouga before he could react.  
Crack  
Kouga went careening into a tree splintering it before splintering a second tree. The group winced.  
Inuyasha laughed as Kouga slumped at the bottom of the tree blood dripping from cuts on his face and arms." What's wrong Kouga? I thought you were faster than that." this got Kouga to his feet.  
" You're gonna pay mutt!" growled Kouga as he rushed Inuyasha. He went to punch Inuyasha who sidestepped kneeing him in the torso causing him to cough up blood and crumple to the ground. Inuyasha then kicked him sending him flying.  
Crack  
Kouga splintered another tree causing Inuyasha to laugh." Wasn't I suppose to pay with that attack?" laughed Inuyasha. Kouga was laying motionless on the group blood dripping from a fresh head wound that went from his temple to beside his nose. He attempted to push himself finding that he had several more wounds on his arms and legs and that his left arm was injured. He then attacked again. Inuyasha again gracefully moved aside knocking Kouga in the back of the head sending him skidding across the ground leaving a light trail of blood. Inuyasha laughed again as Kouga layed on the ground.  
" Stop it Inuyasha!" cried Kagome. She couldn't stand to see Kouga in so much pain and Inuyasha be so.... cold." Please Inuyasha!"  
" NO!"growled Inuyasha." There is no way in hell i'm going to let him live! You've had me on a leash all this time comanding me and siting me whenever you felt like it. Now your control is gone and i'll do what I damn well please!" Kagome winced at his tone and the words themselves. She had never saw it as that.  
" Don't talk to her like that!" yelled Kouga. All head turned his way seeing him supporting his weight on a tree. His left are hung limply at his side and his tattered armor lay on the ground revealing a gash on his torso that bleed freely.He was in on condition to continue fighting but he had every intention of fighting anyway." You have no right to talk to my woman that way." Inuyasha laughed at this.  
" I do as I please. It's time to end this for good." with that Inuyasha drew his sword and transformed it." Today this ends! Kaze no Kizu!" yelled Inuyasha before an explosion of power engulfed Kouga ripping him into nothing. When the power subsided there was a huge clearing where Kouga had once stood with two shards glimmering in the moonlight. Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and walked to the shards picking them up. He then walked to Kagome who was still staring at the place Kouga had once stood and grabbed her hand placing he shards inside it. He then closed it before he walked over to a tree and jumped into it relaxing on a branch.No one could believe how cold he was.  
" He killed him."stated Kagome coming out of her dazed state. She sighed." I should have known he would do it and I couldn't save him." she shook her head and walked to where her pack was taking out some ramen and began making dinner. The others soon too snapped out of their trances and they too sat by the fire. Sango glaced at Inuyasha seeing he sitting as if nothing had happened. Miroku , Kagome and Shippo were doing the same. Only Koharu was still shaken up and was going to make it known.  
" How can you all just sit there like nothing happened?"cried Koharu gaining every one by the small fires attention." Some one just fought a bloody battle over that girl and nobody seems to care." Koharu pointed to Kagome for emphasis. Miroku decided to step in to calm her.  
" Koharu it was bound to happen sooner or later. Those two were enemies it was only a matter of time." Miroku's voice was calm and soothing." Try to understand. We have faced many battles and are sure to face many more getting upset over the death of Kouga will not help things. We must not show weakness and neither should you. You are with me now you must be strong." with that Miroku pulled Koharu to his embrace placing her head on his chest as she wrapped her arms around his torso.  
" I will Miroku. I'll be strong." she looked up at Miroku before leaning up to capture his lips. A disgusted growl interrupted their show of affection. The looked up to Inuyasha who had a look of pure disgust on his face.  
" We face Naraku tomorrow. We should be figuring out what we are going to do." growled Inuyasha.  
" Inuyasha is right. If we are to face Naraku we have to come up with a plan of sorts." said Sango. Miroku bowed his head.  
" Yes you are right. Any ideas?"  
" We should get rid of Kagura and Kanna so they will not be unable to aid him." Sango had a thoughtful look on her face as she spoke." How we do that is the question."  
" I say we take them out as they come. To get to Naraku we will most likely have to go through them." A smirk graced Inuyasha's features. " It's not like they will stand a chance."  
" It's just like you to just rush into battle and without any allies." all heads turned and jaws dropped as the figure stood before them. Inuyasha and the others simply stared. " Well Inuyasha don't you have anything to say?"  
" K... Kikyo....."  
  
A/N: Woa I took forever getting this chapter out. I just haven't been in the mood to write. I still was able to turn out a decent chapter. I'll update my other stories as well so thanks for your patients. I still know where i'm going with this i'm just being slow about it. I'm always open for suggestions and criticism. Until next time. Sayanara! . 


	10. An Allie?

Chapter 10: An Alley?

The name came out as only a whisper in the wind when he spoke, though she heard it all the same and smiled. Inuyasha soon found himself toppling out of the tree landing with a thump on the ground. Sango rushed to his side helping him to a sitting position as he groaned.

" Are you ok Inuyasha?"

" Yea I'm fine." replied Inuyasha shaking off the fall and getting to his feet. " I've had worse."

Kikyo's smile faded at this display of affection. When had this relationship taken place? Kikyo glanced at Kagome to see a look of utter confusion. It seems she is just as confused as I, thought Kikyo. It was Inuyasha's voice that brought her back from her musings.

" Why..."

Kikyo was slightly confused by his question. " Why what?"

" Why... why did you come here?"

Kikyo smiled. " To see you of course. I know Naraku is the only thing standing between you and completing the jewel but..." Kikyo's smile grew at the shocked look on his face." I've come for you Inuyasha."

Sango growled at that statement stepping in front of Inuyasha with Kirara at her side. " There is no way in hell you're taking him!"

Kagome was next to stand between Kikyo's and Inuyasha followed by Miroku. Kikyo's seemed unfazed.

" Sango is right. You will not take Inuyasha against his will." stated Miroku firmly with a cowering Koharu by his side.

Inuyasha didn't say a word he simply stepped from behind the group and walked straight up to Kikyo. Everyone gasped at this action and stared, could he really have chosen to go with Kikyo.

" Kikyo." Inuyasha's voice was deadly calm as he spoke. " I will not be going with you to hell." there were several gasps at this declaration. " As long as Naraku still has breath in his body I will hunt him. I can not rest until he is dead and he pays for all that he has done."

Kikyo just stared at Inuyasha before a smile spread across her face which surprised everyone. " I never said anything about taking you to hell. I merely want us to defeat Naraku... together."

" Us... together..."

" Yes." Kikyo smiled.

" You can't be serious!" cried Kagome. " That will never work!"

" Why not?" asked Kikyo.

" Because it just can't!"

" Yes." Inuyasha said simply causing the two girls to stop their bickering.

" Huh?" asked Kagome confusion etched in her features.

" Kikyo may join us if she so chooses." said Inuyasha simply.

" WHAT!" was the groups collective response.

" You can't be serious!" cried Sango.

" Sango's right this is crazy!" said Miroku

" That's enough!" Inuyasha's voice was stern and demanded obedience. " She can do as she pleases and that is final." Inuyasha then fell silent.

The group stared in shock. They couldn't believe what they were hearing and didn't know what to make of it. Kikyo joining the group and fighting along side her reincarnation. Unless...

" What about Kagome?" asked Sango quickly. This caught the entire groups attention especially Kagome.

" What about me?"

" Yes I too would like to know what happens to Kagome." said Miroku

" What do you mean what happens to me!" Kagome was growing angry.

" I suppose she can stay too." replied Inuyasha waving his hand in a dismissive gesture.

" YOU SUPPOSE!" screamed Kagome. Now she was pissed.

" She can go." commented Kikyo. " I can see the shards."

" What! I'm not going!"

" You have a point, Kikyo." Inuyasha's voice was calm and even as he spoke.

" She what!" Kagome infuriated. " You can't be serious!"

Sango sat down with a plop on the ground. " This is starting to give me a headache." whined Sango.

" Me too." commented Miroku and Shippo in unison before the plopped down next to her.

" I can't believe you Inuyasha!" cried Kagome. " This doesn't make any sense! What the hell is going one here!"

" Inuyasha will you just tell her already!" growled Sango.

" Tell me what?" asked Kagome as she glared at Inuyasha. He didn't respond. " Well, what is it!" still no response.

Sango decided to step in. " He saw you Kagome! He saw what you did in you're world!"

" Saw... me..."

" Yes Kagome. He saw you kissing the boy." added Miroku.

Kagome's eyes grew wide. " He saw that?" she squeaked. She spun around to face Inuyasha and saw that his head was down and his hair was covering his ember eyes. " Inuyasha I'm..."

" Save it!" growled Inuyasha glaring at her. What she saw in his eyes was pure hatred and it caused the breath to catch in her throat. Never before had she seen such hate.

Kikyo smirked as she watched the interaction. It seemed that they young miko had destroyed the trust that she had worked so hard to build. Kikyo sat next to and smiled.

" She can go Inuyasha; we don't need her." Kikyo's voice was smooth and comforting as she spoke. " We can defeat Naraku without her." Kikyo leaned head on Inuyasha's shoulder as she spoke causing Sango to glare at her. She shrugged off the glare and continued. " Don't worry it will all work out. You will see."

Kagome was in shock. She couldn't believe that all this was really taking place, it all seemed so... unreal. She shook her head. There was no way she could stay now. No, she had to return to her own time. The very thought of returning and never seeing her friends again was breaking at her heart, but there was no other choice. She wiped a stray tear that was trailing down her cheek and she turned.

" Ok, I'll go." said Kagome; Then she did just that and none made any move to stop her. The group watched as she walked away till they could no longer see her.

Silence reigned over the camp site as the reality that Kagome was gone set in on the small group. Shippo was struggling not to cry at the fact that he would no longer see Kagome again. Nobody had ever expected this and no one know what to say to it. They all knew the quest had to go on but none had the ability to voice that, except Kikyo.

" Inuyasha, will we continue the search for Naraku in the morning?"

" Shut up! It's your fault that Kagome is gone!" cried Shippo.

" No, it's Kagomes fault that Kagome is gone!" Shouted Sango.

" I can't believe you are defending her! Who's side are you on anyway!"

" I'm on Inuyasha's side!"

" Well to hell with all of you then! You both are responsible for Kagome leaving and I'm going to bring her back!" and with that the little kitsue bounded off in the direction that Kagome had went. The others simply watched as he bounded away.

" Are things always like this?" Koharu asked in a whisper.

" Not even close." replied Miroku. " It seems our little group is falling apart."

A/N: There ya go. Surprise! I updated! Wohooooooo! It's not much but still. Read and Review!


	11. Kagome's Lonely Goodbye Shippo's Tears

Chapter 11: Kagome's Lonely Goodbye. Shippo's Tears

Night had faded and the sun had began to creep into the sky pushing away the darkness. Inuyasha awoke with the first rays of the sun and felt... different. He stretched and headed into the forest for a little hunting. He hadn't felt this good in a while.

_I feel... refreshed, thought Inuyasha. Like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, could Kagome really have been that weight?_ He felt that same dull pain in his chest as he had every time he had thought of Kagome since... that day. Though some how it wasn't any where near as bad as it usually was. He stretched once more mind on the hunt.

He crouched low and moved soundlessly through the forest his movements swift and deliberate. His eyes soon fell upon a doe grazing in a small clearing and he allowed a smirk to grace his features. He crept closer and closer until he was in range then he struck. Inuyasha leapt forward snapping the doe's neck in one fluent motion. It was a swift and merciful death. Satisfied with his kill he lifted the doe and took it to a near by river to clean and skin it. As he walked he found his thoughts drifting to a place they had not drifted for some time. Sango.

_I wonder what Sango thinks about Kikyo joining the group, thought Inuyasha. We do need someone who can see the shards and Kikyo is a great deal more powerful than ' she' was._ Inuyasha nodded at his practical thinking. _Surely she sees it that way. I suppose I can always pull her aside so we can have a nice talk._ He smiled a sad smile as he remembered their last little talk.

_Flashback_

_" I saw... Kagome... kiss... some boy... it was... deep... passionate..." Sango gasped at Inuyasha's statement. She had believed that Kagome loved Inuyasha. She now saw she was wrong. " She enjoyed it... Kami I can still see it clearly in my mind..." Inuyasha trailed off lowering his head to his hands._

_" Inuyasha..." Sango trailed off. She didn't know what to say. She then pulled Inuyasha into an embrace on impulse. " Oh... Inuyasha... I..." she held him tighter. _

_Inuyasha sighed in contentment. He felt calm as soon as Sango pulled him into an embrace. Sango... what are you doing to me, thought Inuyasha. Your touch took away all the pain. Could I really be in love with Sango? It sounds crazy , but feels right. He sighed. I don't know what to think anymore. I'll figure this all out later for now I'll just enjoy being here. With Sango. He then wrapped his arms around Sango who gasped in response. She hadn't expected this. She recovered quickly laying her head on his._

_The two sat neither saying a word. Both in deep thought enjoying each others company. They sat together in each other's arms just content to be together._

End Flashback

_Her embrace had been so comforting. Could I really be in love with her?_ The sound of running water pulled him from his reflection and he found that he had arrived at the river. He dropped the doe by the water with a thud and sat down next. He quickly went to work skinning it using his claws._ Me and Sango, thought Inuyasha. Stranger things have happened._

Sango found herself waking from one very pleasant dream._ It felt so real... his lips were so soft... _She shook her head. It was only a dream. She stretched and looked into the sky. The sun had just risen into the sky and it would be a little while before the others were to awaken. She looked into the tree where Inuyasha had gone to retire for the night and found that he wasn't there. Sango felt a slight disappointment at not seeing him there, it was strange, but she felt like she needed to see him. It was then she noticed something was poking her in her back. She reached back and was surprised when her hands closed around a glass bottle. It was the jewel shards.

She blinked twice. " I guess she left them." She shook off the new discovery and her mind came back to Inuyasha. She just had to see him." I'll go look for him. " Said Sango to herself. She picked up her weapons and headed into the forest in search of Inuyasha. She walked on with no idea of where she was going with only this unknown feeling guiding her. She soon found herself at a river where Inuyasha was cleaning a freshly skinned kill. He seemed completely unaware of her presence just as he had been when she saw him at the lake. She walked to him and sat next to him just as she had before. " Inuyasha." Sango said Softly causing him to jump slightly. The look he gave her was one of utter surprise and she couldn't help but smile.

" Sango... what are you doing here?"

" Looking for you." Sango replied quietly

" For me? Why?" Inuyasha's voice showed his obvious confusion.

" I... just..." Sango trailed off.

" Just what?" Inuyasha persisted.

" I... just... had to see you." Sango refused to meet his eyes as she spoke.

" I... we... we need to talk Sango."

Sango's head snapped up at this. " Ok... lets talk."

Kagome woke to the glare of the sun shining through the small window in Kaede's hut. Shippo was laying against her having caught up with her on her trek to the well. They decided it would be better if she just spent the night in Kaede's village and went to her time in the morning. As she stretched and looked around a sad smile crept on to her features and one thought was on her mind. _This is the last time I'll ever see this place_. It caused a dull ache in her chest. She looked at Shippo as he lay sleeping soundly. Without thinking she picked him up and embraced him causing him to wake up. He was confused at first, but soon he returned the embrace. They stayed that way for a while until Kagome finally let go putting Shippo down.

" It's time for me to go." Said Kagome holding back her tears.

" I don't want you to go!" Cried Shippo as he clung to her leg.

" I know but I have to. You can walk me to the well ok."

Shippo simply nodded and walked with Kagome. Their walk was one made in complete silence and a thick air of sadness hung about the two as they walked on toward the well. It only became more tense once they found themselves at the well. She turned to Shippo and crouched in front of him pulling him in one last hug.

" Be good ok Shippo. I'm going to miss you." Said Kagome tears streaming down her cheeks.

" I'll miss you too." Replied Shippo as he wiped away a tear.

" Good bye." Said Kagome as she sat on the lip of the well. She took one last look at what she would be leaving behind before she swung her legs over and dropped into the well.

" Good bye Kagome." Whispered Shippo before he turned away and headed away from the well. He hadn't gotten far before something unexpected happened.

_**Boom**_

Lightning struck just in his path startling him back.

" What the hell!" Cried Shippo. He squinted trying to see the figure in the dust. Then it spoke.

" Hello Shippo. Remember me?"

A/N: Yea I know it's short. Really short, but hey it's a chapter. I'm getting this done in fits and starts, but at least I'm posting. Oh and for the record I don't hate Kagome, at least not all the time, though she is very annoying. Sorry about the cliff hanger ,but hey aren't they just so much fun? I'm still open for suggestions so feel free to send em my way. I'll try to update soon so look out for the next chapter and I'm also updating my other stories soon. Read and Review! And just say no to penguins.


	12. An Encounter

Chapter 12: An Encounter

Shippo stopped cowering, but kept his eyes clamped shut. That voice sounded so... child like.

" So you're afraid? I can't really blame you."

Shippo then opened his eyes and looked upon the figure before him. All fear left him when he saw who it was that had threatened him.

" Souten."

Both sat in silence neither knowing what to say though there was much to discuss. It appears that talking was a bit harder than anticipated. Inuyasha was going over things to say in his mind and dismissing every approach. _I guess I could just be straight forward, thought Inuyasha. That's the only way I can think of._ Inuyasha nodded to himself causing Sango to blink.

" Sango..." Inuyasha began. He stared at her with intense ember eyes.

" Yes Inuyasha..." That look was stirring something deep inside Sango.

" I think... I think..."

" You think what?" Urged Sango. _Could he really be about to say what I think he is?_

" I think I---"

" There you two are!" Called Koharu causing the two to jump.

" And it appears you have breakfast." Said Miroku as he came up behind Koharu.

" Yes I do." Replied Inuyasha. The intense look had faded from his eyes and they had returned to a cold ember.

_No! Damn it, thought Sango. Just when he was going to tell me... What? What was he going to tell me?_

" Sango? Are you ok?" Asked Miroku pulling Sango from her thoughts.

" I'm fine."

" Well the kill is skinned and cleaned. Lets take it back to camp so we can cook and eat it." And with that Inuyasha walked in the direction of the camp carrying the kill.

Miroku and Koharu simply shrugged and followed leaving a very unhappy Sango to trail behind them. When they arrived at camp Kikyo was awake and had already started a fire. She smiled at Inuyasha when he emerged from the forest and he smiled back. Everyone sat by the fire as Kikyo proceeded to cook the meat that Inuyasha had brought.

Shippo could hardly believe his eyes. It was Souten. She grinned at his look of disbelief.

" Bet you never expected to see me again." Said Souten

Shippo simply shook his head. " No I didn't."

" Where are the rest of you?" Asked Souten. By rest of you she meant Sango and the rest of the group. " They leave you or something, cause you're too weak."

Shippo glared at Souten. " No I left them... and I'm not going back." Shippo held back tears as the reason for him leaving came back to mind. Kagome.

" So you're a loner huh?" Shippo nodded. " Well you can always come with me. I could use a companion. Or just somebody to beat up on."

Shippo smiled slightly." Sure. I'll come with you. You're not strong enough to take care of yourself so I'll help you out."

The small group had finished their meal and now it was time to get down to business. Naraku had to be defeated and the jewel had to be completed.

" So the only shards left are Naraku's correct." Asked Kikyo

" Correct " Replied Sango

" Wrong." Interrupted Miroku

" What do you mean wrong?" Questioned Inuyasha.

" There is still the shard in Kohaku's back."

At the mention of Kohaku Sango's whole demeanor changed. " Kohaku..." Sango whispered sadly.

" Who is this Kohaku?" Kikyo knew nothing of this person, but she had noticed the change in Sango and was curious as to who Kohaku was.

" He is Sango's brother." Replied Miroku. " We need his shard." Everyone nodded. " That means we have to..."

" Kill Kohaku." Said Inuyasha.

" I'll do it." Said Sango firmly. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

" Sango you don't have t---"

" I'm going to do it!" Growled Sango. " No one else."

" Ok Sango..." After that everyone fell silent. They gathered their things and headed toward Kaede's village. All in silence. The walk had seemed much longer than it had in the past. Though they had traveled in silence on this same dirt path it had never felt so long. Koharu walked beside Miroku arm in arm while Inuyasha and Kikyo walked ahead of the group. Sango trailed behind them, eyes downcast, focusing on what she would have to do when they encountered Kohaku while Kirara sat on her shoulder. It was mid-day when they arrived at Kaede's village. They walked straight to Kaede's hut where she greeted them. She was not surprised to see Kikyo. Kagome had told her of Kikyo accompanying them, though the strange girl clinging to Miroku was unexpected.

" Hello all of you." Greeted Kaede as they all entered her hut.

" Hello Kaede." Greeted Miroku as he entered the small hut.

" And this must be Koharu." Said Kaede as she looked upon Koharu.

Koharu blinked. " Yes... how did you know."

" Kagome told me everything." Kaede said bluntly.

" Kagome..." Sneered Inuyasha. " Well we are here until tomorrow so we can get some rest. We are anxious to get on with this hunt for the shards."

" Very well." Said Kaede. " Make yourselves comfortable. I have some patients to attend to." And with that Kaede took her leave.

" So what are we doing all day?" Asked Koharu in a chipper tone, in a effort to ease some of the tension in the room.

" I'm sure we can think of something." Miroku grinned. He had a few ideas.

A/N: Well there goes another chapter. Fifty million years in the making. I take forever with these chapters, but hey It be that way sometimes. Tell me what ya think and any ideas if you have them. I'll try and make the next one longer.


	13. Confessions & Depression

Chapter 13: Confessions & Depression

Miroku smiled and looked around at the group who were all staring at him intently. Then they all dispersed, with the exception of Koharu, leaving Miroku and Koharu alone in Kaede's hut. Miroku looked at Koharu and smiled.

"Guess me and you can have some fun."

Shippo looked around at his surroundings. The cave itself was very large and had smaller passages branching out in several directions. The walls were lined with torches which allowed for the cave to be well light. It was obvious that at one point there was a large tribe living within it, but those days had passed.

"Pretty impressive, huh?" said Souten with a smirk.

Shippo nodded. "Yea, I bet it gets lonely in this big place all by yourself." As soon as the words left his mouth he knew it was the wrong thing to say.

The smile faded from Souten's features and she slowly sunk to her knees. Shippo could see the tears welling in her eyes.

"Yes it does....." Souten whispered before she broke into tears. Shippo rushed to her, dropping to his knees in front of her.

"It's ok Souten!" He cried. He instinctively took her into is arms and she latched on to him crying for all she was worth. He ran his fingers through her hair and rocked her side to side. "It's ok Souten..... I'm here for you now...... you don't have to be alone anymore.....

A soft thud sounded through the well house as the purple light dissipated, she was home. It was an overwhelming feeling, to say the least. Kagome was home for good. Dragging herself out of the well she headed for the house without looking back, she couldn't bear the site of the well. She entered the house and went up to her room without a word. The silence was intense as she lie on her bed. That's when she dully registered that the house was empty, devoid of all the people she loved. Just like her life. She couldn't stand it any longer as she curled into a ball holding her pillow tightly. She would have wept had she any more tears to shed. She just laid there unable to more.

"How could this have happened? I had him… I had him" she whispered.

She'd lost the man she loved and the friends who had been like family in the same day. She had lost so much and it was all for a kiss. She'd gambled it all for a chance that she could have it all. She'd wanted great friends and a wonderful adventure, but to still keep the ability to come home to safety and school. To battle for a greater cause and still come home to movie theaters and dates with a sweet guy. To have the hanyou she loved and the sweet caring guy who loved her too. She had been unable to decide to which world she wanted to commit and now fate had decided for her.

The sun was fast falling as the day slipped away before their eyes. It was evening and the world was bathed in a nostalgic orange glow. Sango and Inuyasha sat under a tree away from the others as they processed all that had happened. They had lost a Miko only to gain another. Shippo had left, but their group remained five strong with the addition of Koharu. Though, they couldn't decide if their group was now stronger for it. Whatever the case, Naraku would die, of that they were certain. He had to. Even still, the two hopeless lovers sat as their minds drifted to one another. They sat in silence allowing no words to pass between them. This silence was a comfortable one, a silence they could both appreciate. Though as lax as it felt, it still needed to be broken, things needed to be said. Sango had some questions she needed answered.

"Inuyasha.." said Sango in a hoarse whisper. She kept her eyes trained on a cherry blossom that had just hit the ground.

"Yes Sango…" croaked Inuyasha. He too was not determined not to meet her eyes.

"What… what were you trying to tell me earlier?" It was barely above a whisper, but he heard it none the less.

He paused for a second unsure of what to say. He had feared that this was coming, but he was determined to let her know how he felt, if only he could find the strength. That second turned into a minute which turned into two as the hanyou struggled with himself. Sango was beginning to regret that she had even asked. Then he spoke.

"I was…. Well I was…. What I'm trying to say is…." He found himself unable to explain. _Just tell her you idiot, his mind screamed. _

"You wha--"

"I LOVE YOU!!" He blurted out quickly as he whirled around to meet her eyes. Sango was scarcely sure she had heard him and her shock glowed bright in her eyes. He looked down, unable to hold her gaze.

"You…? You what?" She squeaked.

"I love you.." He said shyly chancing a glance in her direction.

She was speechless. She didn't know what to say as dozens of emotions coursed through her so she did the only thing she could do, she cried.

Inuyasha was shocked to say the least. "Sango! What's wrong? I'm sorry! I.. I--" A kiss silenced him as Sango kissed him with all that she was. He tensed at first, but soon relaxed pulling her closer. He savored the feel of her lips against his as the world seemed to fade away.

Their kiss seemed to linger as the feeling stretched to swallow time, a moment had become a lifetime in an instant. Then it was over. They parted panting softly as they gazed into each other's eyes. The world seemed fresh, new. Neither spoke as their soft pants filled the silence. Words could not express the feeling that lingered between them as their hearts raced. She didn't need to say it back, it was simply understood.

Sango leaned forward into his chest and he embraced her tightly. All they knew was each other as they sat under the tree nestled in a bed of cherry blossoms. They savored the moment intent on blocking out the reality that tried to force its way into the paradise they had created. No, they would stay in their Eden a while longer. Outside this world of theirs there was still much to do. Naraku had to be defeated, their group was in shambles and a lost love centuries dead threatened to break them apart. Ahead were more challenges than they ever imaged possible. Though in this moment, in the here in now, they had each other and one way or another they'd make it though… somehow.

**THE END!**

A/N: And so ends a fic that's been a part of my life for quite some time. I've been done with it for a very long time always coming back trying to add more or turn it into something it's not. Finally I decided to leave it be. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks to all my reviewers! If it wasn't for you I'd never write another day in my life. THANK YOU!!!


End file.
